Basement
by Kaiina
Summary: Ed & Winry are in the basement while she fixes his automail. Don't really now what else to write here XD Just try it and if you don't like it. Flame it. WinryXEd


**I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters.**

A/N: NARUTO FANS PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTOM THANK YOU!

**I have good news for people who like this fanfic (or who disliked the ending)Yasaonna-chan a very nice girl and very good artist on Deviantart has asked me to make it into a Doujinshi. Of course I said Yes so please click the link below to see it. PS. It has a different ending that Yasaonna-chan made. ^^**

yasaonna-chan. deviantart .com/art/Basement-cover-154840713 (delete the spaces in the link sorry but it wouldn't save without them)

**Oneshot: Basement**

She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"You know you're my favourite customer." She cooed looking in his eyes still running her fingertips through his soft hair. "It's true that you break your auto mail sometimes and that I always get mad but that's just cause you're too wild. I really don't mind fixing your auto mail once in a while."

Ed glanced for a moment at his automail and than back at her.

"You know I love you right?"

Edward couldn't take it anymore. "Winry can you finally stop talking to the damn dog and start fixing my automail?!"

"Shut up Ed! There's no point in fixing your automail anyway you'll just break it again! At least Den appreciates my work." She snapped.

Her words were confirmed by a happy bark from Den, who started waging his tail. Her hands stopped trailing through the dogs hairs and she walked over to the table to gather some tools while he sat down on the chair next to Den.

Den looked at Ed and he could've sworn he saw the dog smirk at him. His eyes became fine lines as he glared down at the dog and muttered 'Lucky dog' under his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful with your automail Ed." Winry said disappointed while she sat on her knees beside him and started on his automail.

"It's pretty damaged but you're lucky that de damage isn't hard to repair. This…" She points at one of his inner automail parts. "Is beyond repairing. I just need to find a spare part and repair the outside. It doesn't need to be taken off. It won't take long."

She went back to her desk and opened a box that said: Mr. Evans. She took out a part and started to replace the broken piece of Ed's arm.

"Geez and I specially ordered this part for one of my clients."

"Then why do you?" He asked.

She looked up at him confused.

"Why do you give me the part if it was meant for someone else?"

"He doesn't need it as much as you do. I'll just order another one and tell him the delivery hasn't been made yet. He'll probably get a bit annoyed but nothing I can't handle." She said, not once getting her eyes of, off her work.

He wanted to thank her. For once again dropping everything to help him out but he didn't. It would've been very un-Edlike if he did.

"You know next time you probably won't be so lucky. I'll have to remove your arm and work on it for a couple of days. You really should be more careful Ed."

"Don't worry." He said. "I don't mind staying here a couple of days if it breaks."

"I'm not only talking about that Ed. Automail isn't the only thing that can break." She looked up at him for the first time. "I'm afraid you'll get hurt. If you keep going like this I'm afraid that you will hurt yourself and that I won't be able to repair you." His eyes widened and she averted her gaze back to the automail.

"I don't want you to worry about that Winry." He said stern.

She threw her screwdriver on the ground and firmly grabbed his automail arm while she angrily looked at him. "Look at this Ed! Every time you come back I see your arm or your leg totally destroyed. Iron is a lot tougher than skin Ed. I don't know what happened to your arm this time but if it damaged your automail like this it could've damaged you a lot more! How do you expect me to look at this and not think about what could've happened if this had happened to your other arm… or leg or…" She stopped but he knew what she meant. "I know I always complain about you destroying your automail but to be honest I'd rather see your automail totally destroyed than a scratch on you."

"If you really can't look at my automail without thinking about what would've happened if it had actually hit me than I think…" He said standing up. "That I should find someone else to make my automail. I don't want you to think about it every time you fix it. Because thinking about that hurts you and seeing you hurt hurts me."

She pulled him back down on the chair he had been sitting on. "Don't. Imagining you in pain hurts me but at least every time you're here I know that you're fine. That you're not dead. Not seeing you would drive me insane. I couldn't stand not knowing if you were okay."

He relaxed back in his chair and let her work on his automail further.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" He asked after a long pause.

"What?" She asked.

"That Den is your favourite customer." She looked up at him and noticed a faint red glow on his cheeks while he looked away from her.

"Edward, are you jealous of a dog?"

He abruptly turned his head to her. "Of course not! What are you talking about?! I don't care if I'm your favourite customer!" He said with that trademark temper of his." I don't care if I'm your favourite person either." He muttered soft enough so she wouldn't hear.

She laughed and shook her head at his stupidity while she worked further.

Edward tapped his foot on the ground. She still hadn't told him. "I was just wondering." He said. "You, me and All used to be best friends but we left a long time ago. You probably have a bunch of new friends and stuff in the village now. There's probably someone you like."

"Of course I like my friends and my customers. Some more than others. Some can be a real pain in the ass but there are a lot of customers I consider friends. There's this guy Sam, he has a automail knee, and he just knows the best jokes ever. You should really meet him. He's hilarious."

He waited for a moment doubting if he should explain himself. "No I mean like there's probably someone you _like like_.'"

She laughed. "Like like? Since when do you care about this stuff? Next thing I know we could be doing each other's nails."

He frowned. "I'm serious Winry. I want to know."

Her head instantly became red. "That's none of your business Ed!"

"Ha!" He yelled in a fake triumphant tone. "So there is someone."

"Euh… N-No, w-well y-yes… I mean n-no well… maybe."

"So who is it?" His voice sounded less cheerful now and more serious. "Someone from the village?"

She nodded still focused on his automail while she could feel his eyes on her.

"Is it a customer?"

Another soft nod.

"Have you known him for a long time? Assuming it's a 'He'."

She looked up to him to send him a glare. When they're eyes met she found it strange to not see him glaring back. There was something in Edwards eyes she hadn't seen before and she couldn't exactly place. She didn't look at him long because she quickly looked away. She stood up, still not looking at him and turned around to the direction of the stairs.

"You're done." Ed hadn't realized that they had been sitting in the basement for that long. Time really did fly when he spend time with Winry. He also stood up and quickly followed after her to the stairs.

"Is it that Sam guy?" He said now standing at the bottom of the stairs while she was already half way up.

"Ed, I don't want to talk about this I…" She was interrupted by a gasp and a intake of breath when she slipped on the stairs, her fast steps probably being the cause of it. She lost her balance and her body leaned backwards.

Edward was standing halfway u the stairs. She almost at the top. His automail arm grabbed the handrail and on the moment her body made contact with his (With a soft 'oomph') he wrapped his free human arm around her waist.

Both their waits were supported by his arm as Ed's feet were knocked out from under him. Winry could luckily not fall further down as Ed quickly found his footing back.

He let out a sigh of relief. As he slowly released her as he realized there was no more danger.

"Thanks Ed." She muttered. "For catching me."

He scratched the back of his head. "It was more like you falling on top of me. You're so clumsy."

Strangely this comment didn't anger her as she was obviously fixated on something else. "Ed?"

"Hm"

"Did you notice something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your taller than me aren't you?"

He looked at her. Now that she mentioned it. They were almost at the same eyes height. Her eyes were only a inch higher but… She was standing a step higher than he was.

He smirked and stood on the same step as her beside her. He really was taller than her. He couldn't help but grin at this.

"So now that I'm taller are you going to tell me?"

She looked at him confused.

"Are you going to tell me who it is you like?" He asked. His voice sounded serious. He was serious. He wanted to know what kind of idiot she liked so he could prove that he was five times better than him.

She didn't say anything, she only looked down at her feet.

"Do you like him more than me?"

"No."

"Do you like me more than him?"

"No."

"Does he like you too?"

"I don't know."

"How do you mean I don't know? You notice stuff like that. Didn't you notice anything?"

"No, he's nice to me but not nicer than he used to be. He probably doesn't like me that way."

"Do you want me to beat him up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love him!" After saying it she immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Not believing what she just had set.

The words cut him deep. Love and like was a totally different story. He had very carefully avoided the word love. Fearing her answer on the unasked questioned. But it seemed the answer had found a way through her lips anyway.

"I see." He couldn't help but hang his head a bit low. He should've expected nothing less. He had no right on a girl like her. He had made a mistake and now he would spend the rest of his life trying to reverse the consequences of that mistake. He had no right to leave her and expect her to wait for him for so long.

"Seeing that my automail is fixed I think I'll be going." He walked past her up the stairs. He could feel her eyes on his back but didn't hear her footsteps on the stairs meaning she wasn't following him. 'Good' he thought.

"If Pinako comes back from grocery shopping tell her that Al and I dropped by and that were sorry we missed her."

He closed the basement door behind him.

'I'm so sorry I missed her.'

**I have good news for people who like this fanfic (or disliked the ending) Yasaonna-chan a very nice girl and very good artist on Deviantart has asked me to make it into a Doujinshi. Of course I said Yes so please click the link below to see it. PS. It has an other ending that Yasaonna-chan made. ^^**

yasaonna-chan. deviantart .com/art/Basement-cover-154840713 (delete the spaces in the link sorry but it wouldn't save without them)

* * *

A/N: I recently started FMA. I read the entire manga (took me só long) and am now watching the anime after that I'm going to watch Brotherhood. Don't be scared dear Naruto fans I only watch on Tuesday and Thursday.

I don't get any views lately DX If I get more views with FMA than I might switch to FMA. You know writing about it fulltime. I really love EdXWinry it's such a cute couple ^.^ (Don't say they're not cause it's SOOOOOOO obvious)

Anyway I hope to get a lot of responses from my new FMA readers

-K


End file.
